Edward's Crime Fighting Spree
by VampireLover102
Summary: Edward leaves the care of Carlisle to fight crime. Rated M for possible lemons. My beta: Ksangi
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Author's Note: My name is not Stephenie Meyer. Therefore I own nothing but my own characters.

Preview!

And I need a beta for this story.

Possible lemons later

* * *

Edward's Crime Fighting Spree

**Edward's Point of View:.**

"I'm leaving, Carlisle," I said as I turned to face him.

He stared at me, his eyes solemn, "Why? What did I do?" Carlisle sounded genuinely concerned.

"I'm sick of being a vegetarian," I said, smiling a little. Our term for what we do is amusing to me. "But I'm not just going to kill anyone. That would be cruel. I'm going to go after the rapists and murderers and other criminals."

Carlisle managed to overshadow his thoughts with complicated math. "What made you do this? I thought you were happy!" He replied slowly.

"The other night I was out—in the city," I began cautiously; Carlisle didn't like it when I went into the city at night. He looked at me disapprovingly, but did not reply, "I saw—I saw a man stabbing his girlfriend and walking away, brushing his hands together like nothing happened and all he was doing was dusting his hands." Carlisle continued to remain silent, but the look in his eyes made me feel like a rogue child. "It's just not right!" I blurt out, breaking the barrier of silence. "That man," I pause, "is probably going to walk the streets free for a long time; he may never be caught. And even if he is he will get sent to jail for only a short while, and then be free to do it again. He deserves to **die**." I finished fuming. Carlisle shifted his position and was about to speak when he moves to swiftly embrace me.

"Then go." Carlisle smiles a bit, his eyes locked with mine.

He backs up and turns to leave; I race towards him and place my hand on his shoulder. I kiss his cheek softly and hug him tightly. "Bye," I whisper as a lone tear slides down my face. I realize this is mirrored on his face.

"Come back, sometime," he whispers back solemnly. I nod and let myself out of the house.

Once outside, I take a deep breath and run off into the night.

**.:Carlisle's Point of View:.**

I watch the boy I have come to know as my son exit the house. I sit on the couch and break down.

"It's just a rebellious phase," I assure myself. I want to believe it—I _need_ to believe it. He can't be gone forever. But until his return what am I to do?

* * *

Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2: Who's this?

**Disclaimer: Edward and Carlisle are not my characters.**

Author's Note:

Assume nothing!

And review!

* * *

**.:Edward's Point of View:.**

I took a deep breath of the crisp, fresh air. The kind of air you can only find at night. When all of the cars and trucks are gone, and when all is silent and true. But the good feeling I had was ephemeral, as a found out when I heard the telltale signs of a woman being raped. I scanned the mind of the attacker and found out this wasn't his first time raping a woman. In fact, it was his fifth time this week, and his third time in a month raping this particular woman.

I growled and sped up towards the house; the woman's name was Cassandra, Cassie for short. I climbed up the wall and through the window, quietly dropping to the bedroom floor. I could see two distinct shapes struggling on a bed in the light-less room.

The shroud of clouds over the moon passed and the room was illuminated in its soft glow. I tried to speak but the breath wouldn't come. She was so beautiful, but the man pinning her to the bed was disgusting, the pungent stench of his sweat and dirt soaked body permeated the small space. The sight of him and his assault on her petite body jolted me back to the present. "Stop!" I said forcefully, grabbing him up by the scruff of his neck. "You're coming with me," I growled and jumped out the window, taking him with me. I dragged him behind the tenement, into an alley overflowing with garbage, the scent only slightly better than his. Pushing him against a slime covered brick wall I moved my face closer to his and hissed "Why?"

"Because I've nothing better to do with my life," he said with a faint British accent, "But please don't hurt me."

I felt a smile pull at the corners of my mouth, "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing", I replied and sunk my teeth into his fat neck, draining him. His graying corpse slid slowly down the wall, I looked down at him wiping my hand across my face to remove his rancid scent and returned to comfort the scared woman.

I approached her cautiously, my hands held palms up, but she still wrenched back as I neared. "Shhh," I purred, "He won't be raping you anymore. But please don't tell anyone about me." She nodded, scared and I left her alone. I started to run towards the nearest wooded area, but again heard the violent thoughts of a human male. I changed my course and headed off towards the source of the thoughts. In the vestibule of another tenement I found a man threatening a woman with a knife. I dipped into their thoughts for some more information and found more than I had bargained for. This was a husband attempting to murder his wife who he thought had cheated on him. The man was an alcoholic who gladly beat her for the smallest infractions. She desperately wants to escape him, but fears for her life. With this information in hand I moved in casually, "Hello, sir." I spoke with a friendly air, "Well I see that you are occupied so I will just cut to the chase. Would you care to do this the easy way or hard way?"

He turned to face me a deranged smile across his face. "Go back to your mother, boy, this is none of your concern," he said his voice slurred with liquor. Quickly pushing away his wife down he charged me with the knife poised in his ashen white hand. I smirked and did not flinch. He tried to stab my granite skin, breaking the blade in the process. I grabbed him by the wrist and he twisted around, trying to relieve pain I caused. The man looked incredulous and stunned. I smiled at his wife and hauled him away to a secluded location where I snapped his neck, threw him in a dumpster, and left. I began to run again and discovered a clearing in the woods. I sat in the middle of it to compose myself. After a while my thoughts took a more sensible track and I realized I would need a place to live. I took off again to begin my search for lodgings. It was 8 am when I approached the front of a once grand mansion. The landlord, a woman who looked to be in her late 20s to early 30s, asked only that I take care of work which needed to be done around the house in exchange for the room. Which was amazing considering this was New York, where lodging was expensive and hard to come by . I thanked her thoroughly and retired to my room to ponder what had happened last night.

Later that evening I was running again. The feeling of the wind whipping through my hair and the rain soaking me through revitalized my senses. I began to scan the thoughts of the humans around me for any signs of wrong doing. After a few minutes I caught the thoughts of another rapist. I flew off down a side street and into the scene of the rape. I pulled the man off the girl; he was a muscular African American. His thoughts told me that he believed this girl to be his girlfriend and she had been ignoring his advances, writing them off as harmless. She was wrong, and he was sadly misguided. He was part of a street gang; rape, murder, and theft were his life. His life was going nowhere and it gave me satisfaction that his life would be over in a few minutes. He really _was_ a waste of space. I explained to the girl that I was taking him away, and that she didn't have to worry about him anymore. He began to struggle with me as I dragged him away; "Please don't hurt me", he whimpered and begged. _How ironic, _I thought, _this strong man was afraid of me. He was nearly groveling for his life._ I snapped his neck and dropped him. 'Too many bodies', I whispered, bending down over his lifeless corpse, I broke both of his arms and legs to make the scene look as if he lost his life in a fight.

I was off again: another rape. _Honestly_, I thought to myself, _What has become of humanity?_ This was the first time this man had attempted rape, so I decided to only talk to him. Besides, he was actually planning on going somewhere with his life. His thoughts led me to the back porch of a small home on the lower east side. The girl was absolutely stunning and from his thoughts only 16, her name, Isabella. Bella for short. She smelled so incredibly sweet to me, but the odor emitting from the 20 year old deviant pressing his body on top of hers was ruining my enjoyment.

"Alright, let's go," I said pulling him off of her. I picked up his clothes and threw them at him, "Get dressed", I growled. I picked him up and took him to the end of the street. "Listen," I said to his cowering form, "I'm not going to kill you. I'm not even going to hurt you, even though I should. If I _ever_ catch you raping, violating or even thinking about doing that to a girl in any way you're a dead man. Do you understand?" I finished by turning his head to face me.

"Y–yes," he stuttered shaking from the force of my little spiel.

"You're going somewhere in life. Don't ruin that, okay?"

"I–I understand," he replied.

"Okay. I'm going to take you home. Where do you live?"

He thought for a second, "889 east 32nd street."

I picked him up by his arm; I knew how to get there the moment the thought passed through his head. We walked quickly down the rain dampened streets right to his apartment building's front door. "Go study for your exams, you can go somewhere in life. Take that and run," I said before I left.

I ran back to the girl's house, noticing that she had managed to bathe and dress in clean clothes. "I'm Edward," I said for an inexplicable reason, "How are you?" "I'm Bella," she replied running her hand through her wet hair. She slowly walked towards me and said, "Thank you so much for saving me." Rising up on her tip toes she kissed me softly, moving her warm hands across my chest and began to peel my rain soaked shirt from my body. And for whatever reason, I did not stop her. I gave her control and she pulled me over to her bed, pushing me back she moved to straddle my lap. Looking down at me while a small smile played across her lips she slowly removed the straps of the soft cotton slip she wore revealing her beautiful breasts to me…

* * *

Okay…do not assume anything about the girl. Her name is a coincidence. I have plans for this. Only a few more chapters, though.


End file.
